Inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device including a chip-scale lens.
A light-emitting device light source may have light distribution (light orientation) characteristics suitable for applied products so that the light-emitting device light source may be applied to lighting and electronic products, for example. To this end, a lens having a much larger volume than a light-emitting device chip may be formed on the light-emitting device chip. However, excessive costs of production of lenses may be required, and integration density may be reduced.